Life with Bane
by NinaKard69
Summary: Angel Heart is one of Gotham's youngest and talented doctors. After Batman taking the bomb into the sea and exploding with it, seven months have passed and all contently think the villain, Bane, has been killed. But they thought wrong. Kidnapped from her own home, Angel is brought face to face with the vicious Bane, who demands she heal him after his accident or die trying.
1. Chapter 1

Life with Bane

Chapter One

Angel Heart sat in her office, rubbing her temple from exhaustion, two surgeries and more than ten clients. Yes, she loved her job but detested the fact when it did a pretty good job at tiring her before her work hours were finished. But who was she to complain? As a young child, her dreams were to become a doctor, and did she accomplish that? Hell yes.

At age nine, her father, Thomas Heart, taught her little things to know about doctoring, like slapping lightly, but yet to the point, on the skin to reveal the veins before injecting or to keep pressure on the wound when you're shot or bleeding. Those diminutive learning's brought her to become one of Gotham's greatest doctors. And yes, at a very young age.

At age eleven, Angel practically knew how to stitch. Her father would first let her try it on her toys, like sewing them clothes or fixing their ripped arms. But one day, her father came with his right palm cut open, knowing that he was muddled with his left hand, he had asked Angel to stitch his wound up. Had she rocked it? Hell yes.

Year by year, her father took her to the next level, working with her for hours and hours and only resting to take a bite or drink water. No, don't get her wrong, she actually _wanted _him to push her. She wanted to be like him. Getting her hands to many books as possible, spending most of her time in the hospital with her father, Angel wished to be like her dear father.

One day, he tested her patience as he took her with him into the surgery room. Oh, how it was fun! She would give him the tools he requested, hold the light to the places he wanted light on or hold the breathing mask. That day, Angel and her father saved a life. There was no feeling like it. To know that you have spared a life, given the human to live again; giving him the chances for a better being, Angel would literally do anything to obtain that sensation again.

And so she had given her time to studying doctoring.

"You're an angel. My Angel, truly a pure blessing from The Most Powerful sent down here to save lives. Never give that away. Never let a human being pass away. Give them the breath of life that I know you can. _Save their lives_," her father's words echoed in her ears as the memories made their way to her head. Her eyes watered. Angel blinked several times to stop the tears from falling.

Straightening in her chair, she wiped at her cheeks. _Don't cry Angel, it's in the past,_ she reminded herself. But she couldn't stop her gaze as it landed on the picture of her father on her desk. Smiling like the old man he was, Angel couldn't help but smile back.

At age eighteen, when she had finally graduated from school getting her degree to study in doctoring, her father had passed away, leaving his study to her. When she had heard that he had passed away in his office, Angel had rushed to the hospital, trying to bring him back, trying to give him the breath of life he once told her of. But he had just rested there, eyes closed, his chest still. Never had Angel cried as much as she had that day. The funeral was precisely the next day and he was gently settled next to the corpse of her beloved mother.

Her mother had died whilst giving birth to Angel but that didn't stop her father from being a caring mother.

He would care for both her and her older sister, Ava, and fill in the gaps that would be missing. _Oh, how she missed him._ But it was in the past, he was resting in peace and Angel would leave it at that.

In fact, she was going away for a week to her sister's wedding. And luckily, she was leaving early in the morning.

Getting up, Angel stuffed her things away, tidying her desk from papers and documents for the entire week. When she gave a final look at her office, a knock sounded on her door.

"Come in," she said, still facing her office.

The door opened and a feminine voice filled the room, "Leaving already?"

Angel knew from the voice that it was Nina, her friend who was also a doctor. "Yeah," she nodded facing Nina. Blonde hair and green eyes greeted her, pretty gorgeous for a 40 year old woman.

Unlike her, Angel had chocolate hair and honey colored eyes. She was indeed the youngest doctor in this hospital as she recently turned 24.

"Too bad. Now I don't have a ride back home," Nina chuckled. Angel smiled, "Oops."

"But you tell me how it goes, understand? Pictures, videos, you know the drill, friend."

Angel nodded, "noted." She grabbed her bag, gave a departing hug to Nina, and went out of her office. "Don't forget to scrub the cake on Ava's face, for me!" Nina called out.

Angel laughed as she looked back, "I won't!"

In a few minutes, she was out of the hospital and was greeted by Gotham's dark, cold streets. She brought her coat closer and made her way to the parking lot.

Getting her keys out of her purse, she clicked the button that unlocked her car, making it squeak with its red lights.

Her five inch grey boots clicked on the ice as she clacked her way to her car. When she arrived to her destination, before entering her car, Angel spotted a drawing on the far wall next to the street lamp.

She eyed it curiously and slowly made her way to the painting. It was the batman sign. Her heart swelled with different emotions as she pitifully eyed the bat symbol.

It was covering half of the wall with white painting as Angel gently traced it with her fingers.

It has been seven months since the incident, she remembered with a wince. The incident where Gotham was threatened by a bomb that would have exploded and annihilated the entire city if it wasn't for Batman risking his life as he took it to sea and with it, wretchedly, detonated.

People till now mourned his death but never did they lose their hope. It still ignited within them, giving once again this city's true meaning. In fact, Gotham was actually improving.

Angel in a way thanked the villain who threatened to explode this city. What was his name again? Gane? Wane? Dane? It was something with _ane_ in the end. Whatever, Angel thought.

He had brought riot to this world and had changed how things worked. The government feared that the people might start revolution again with the rich, and this time there was no Batman to stop them, and that the city might face such treachery again. So, they made a truce with the poor to treat them as equally as they did the rich.

Things were progressing, slow, but progressing. The criminals who had escaped during the chaos have yet to be caught. Death still occurred in the alleys or streets. Rarely but it still did. Thieves and thugs were everywhere but Gotham was once again a dependant place for people to live again.

But Angel heard rumors that the guy named with _ane_ in the end was gone before the police came inside the building. Said that the bulky guy had disappeared, leaving no traces. None of his men were found except the dead ones. Odd. How was that possible? One rumor said that he was shot, the other, caught up in a bomb that turned his body into ashes.

He was still wanted but already many assumed that he was already dead.

And that was good.

Sighing, Angel turned on her heels as she walked away from the symbol. Going into her car, she started the engine and with full speed, sped away.

At home, she took a warm shower. She stayed under the hot water as it bathed her. She cleansed her hair using the coconut scented shampoo and scrubbed her body with a vanilla and honey scented soap.

She sighed at the aroma. Washing both away, she came out of the shower, tried herself, and wore her Winnie the Pooh sweatpants and her favorite comfy white sweater. The smooth cotton draped her and she felt cozy, ready to settle on her comfy couch and watch some movies.

Blow drying her hair, Angel pulled her silky hair into a ponytail. Making her way to the kitchen, she got caramel and vanilla ice cream out from the freezer and a spoon and skipped steps to her living room.

She put on the Lion King, settled on her comfy couch and started enjoying her night. She made a self note that she would not tear up when Simba found his father dead. She would not.

And of course, Angel did.

In the middle of the cartoon, Angel's eyes slowly started to close on their own record. Before she knew it, sleep took over her and she was breathing heavily with her head resting on the couch's arm.

At the middle of the night, small sounds startled Angel to snap her eyes open and out of sleep. Grumpily, she eyed her living room. The lights and the TV were still on. Frowning, she got up and turned them both off.

Her feet skimmed across the ground as she was too lazy to walk properly. Rubbing her eyes, Angel sleepily tried to find her way to her bedroom.

She passed the hallway and before she entered her room, a tiny sound came from her kitchen. Angel's eyes opened entirely, and she tensed. She was fully awake now as the hairs behind her nape stood in alert.

Had she just imagined- _clack_.

Wide eyed, Angel turned and, gaining the courage, slowly tip toed her way through the hallway. Her eyes had yet to adjust to the dark so she tried her best not to bump into things.

_Clack. Clack._ Came the sounds again. Angel covered her lips with her hand, trying so hard not to squeal as fear clogged its way through her throat.

_Who was in her house?_

_Was she getting robbed?_

_Oh, God._

Still tip toeing; Angel came to an abrupt halt as she stood behind the entrance of the kitchen.

Slowly and carefully, she peaked into her kitchen.

There stood a dark shade.

Angel 's heart started beating fast, so fast that she feared it might come out of her left boob.

Instantly, she took her gaze away, placing her palm on her racing heart. _Oh, God. Oh, God. What should I do? _

She nearly whimpered but stopped herself. Dammit! She didn't prepare herself to such outcomes. She thought this city was finally a safe place!

_You thought wrong,_ her conscious replied.

_Shut up, you're no help right now,_ Angel snapped back at herself.

_You shut up._

_Stop talking!_

_You know you're the one talking to yourself, right?_

Oh, God. She was going insane! She had to act quick. Gaining the courage to take a glance at the kitchen again, Angel peaked. The tall shade was still there, slowly roaming the area.

She bit her lip hard as another whimper tried to escape. Come on, you're Angel Heart, you're brave, you're strong, you're a confident woman, you're- She froze cold as she felt a warm breath caress her neck. Her jaw fell open as she felt her heart skip a million beats. Goose bombs spread across her body and she shook with such fear, Angel was surprised she was still standing.

Slowly she took a step back and bumped against a hard body. It was a male's body. Trembling, Angel turned. But before she could see the face, the male uttered loudly, "I have found her."

Angel jumped in her place and, before she could adjust to what was going on, a black cloth was put over her head.

That's when everything, every feeling she tried to hold captive inside came out in one heart wrenching, piercing scream.

Strong hands grabbed her by the upper arm and literally dragged her out of her window, taking her down through the emergency stairs. All the while, Angel screamed, yelled, and fought to loosen their grip. _Why couldn't people hear her? Why wasn't anyone helping?_ Or more importantly, _why were these men kidnapping her?_

"Let me go!" Angel screamed, "Who are you?!" she asked next. "Why are you doing this to me?!" she whimpered, "Please," she next begged. Nothing stopped the men from dragging her across the cold cement below her bare feet. None uttered a word. The only sound she could make out from them was their hitched breathes.

Trembling from the cold but mostly from fear, Angel tried to loosen their grasp on her forearms. It didn't work. Everything was plain black; she couldn't make out her surroundings or hear clearly. The cloth that was draped over her head did a good job at isolating her from the outside world.

Suddenly, they came to an abrupt halt, causing Angel's bare feet to scratch against the icy cement. She winced and groaned in pain. Angel looked around to understand what was happening. She didn't. But, she heard a car squeak; it sounded very close, and heard the opening of doors. It was more than close, she suddenly realized, it was _beside_ her.

Terrified, she cried out as someone picked her up and tossed her into a room, a small one that she barely fit in. Then, Angel heard the hard banging of the door against armor.

Wide eyed, she realized with dread, _I'm in the trunk of a car!_

Having a hard time to breathe, Angel worked the black cloth off of her head. She gasped for air again and again until her lungs were full. "Oh, God," she whispered as tears rolled down her cheeks, "what's happening to me?"

Then, in a matter of seconds, her entire body shook as uncontrollable sobs broke out, filling the trunk with her cries.

What were they going to do with her? Rape her? Torture her? _Kill_ her?

"Oh please no," Angel whimpered, "oh please God no."

Angel found herself freaking out, she wasn't going to die. Not now. Not yet. She wouldn't allow it.

With all her strength, she started punching the roof of the trunk. It hurt but she didn't stop, no, instead she started kicking as well.

"Let me out!" she cried out over and over again. "Let me… out," she wept, "Please…"

A kick. A punch. A cry. Then vice versa. Soon, when her muscles ached in pain, Angel quieted. She would lay in silence as tears would spill down her cheeks.

No, she sniffed, you will not cry. You're Angel Heart, she reminded herself. A strong, capable woman, you can do this. You can fight. She encouraged herself. When they open the door, lash out on them. First kick them in the groin, and then aim a fist at their throat. Then run like hell.

Angel nodded. Finally, the cop shows she watched on TV were turning out to be useful.

In a few minutes, the car came to a stop. Her heart beat quickened as she once again shook. It was time.

She readied herself, keeping her leg in alert. The doors opened and closed. Steady…

Footsteps sounded. Steady…

Couple of men muttered as one unlocked the trunk. Steady…

The trunk's roof slowly rose as the thighs of a man greeted Angel's vision. Now!

Her leg kicked out, aiming the man right in the balls. Howling, the man fell to his knees. Angel didn't waste a second even though she wanted to stay and laugh at him. She sprung out of the trunk, flying her fist to whoever was in front of her. Contact. Her fist aimed someone's eye. The man grunted and toppled backwards.

Only then did they realize that Angel was making her escape. Victory, she nearly barked out a laughter, tasted so sweet. Even though her knuckles throbbed in pain, Angel didn't stop her pace.

She ran like hell.

The men started running after her. There were three of them. Angel gasped at how fast they were. Her baby steps weren't helping her! They were coming closer, faster than she could make out.

Oh, no. No!

Angel quickened her pace but, one of the world's deadliest disasters occurred, she _tripped_. Gasping, she fell on the ground, air already abandoning her lungs. Before she could turn or get up, strong hands grabbed her by the forearm and hefted her up.

Angel screamed.

"Shut the bitch up!" One man barked out beside her.

"Please!" Angel cried out, "Please just please let me go. I didn't do anything wrong. I won't do anything wrong! I promise!"

The bulky men didn't say anything as they dragged her across the ground. One man released her and Angel nearly thanked him, did thank him actually. But one grabbed her by the waist and threw her over his broad shoulder, making Angel gasp.

"Release me!" she ordered, "You men have no shame!"

She felt them roll their eyes as they stomped forward. They were all tall, muscular, and wore black clothes. It didn't make sense, why wear a military vest? Didn't matter, Angel wiggled to loosen the grip on her legs.

Not a damn budge!

The men came to a stop and one of them kneeled down to remove the metal cover from one of the streets sewers.

Then the one carrying her went down first. Angel's eyes widened, why down here? What was down there? She let a whimper out.

When they landed on the sewers ground, he let her down and clasped her upper arm while the others followed suit. Stomping, they made their way deeper into the tunnels of the sewers.

"If I did anything to hurt one of you, I'm really sorry. But I have not dated a man since three damn years! And I don't recognize any one of your faces!" Angel snapped.

They ignored her. They would always ignore her, she thought next.

"Who are you people?!" She shouted in anger.

They turned to too many tunnels that made Angel lose track of them. Every step was a step deeper into the filthy drains. Why? So no one would hear her screams? She shuddered at the thought.

Then started weeping.

"Why don't you just shut up?" the one she punched in the eye muttered. She glanced back at him then at the man beside him, who was glaring at her. Angel made a note that he was the one she aimed in the balls.

Glancing back at the black eyed man, she narrowed her eyes and gritted out, "asking for another black eye? Because that one looks lonely."

The one leading her softly chuckled at her words. "Don't flatter yourself, pumpkin. What's waiting for you beneath these grounds of Gotham is something you have never dealt with before," said the one glaring at her.

Then all three men barked out into laughter. Angel gulped as fear once again clogged her throat.

Trying not to reveal her dread, she straightened. Okay, she needed plan B. She would need it but it was hard concentrating when the man dragging her walked so fast that Angel practically had to run to catch up to him.

They turned to another tunnel, and this one was darker than the others. Her heart beat quickened. But the men still lead her through the darkness, as if it was day light for them. As if they already memorized every corner and spot there was to this place.

Angel's feet missed a step, nearly causing her to fall face-forward if it wasn't for the man tightly holding onto her arm. She gasped. They were going down the stairs. Hastily, she looked around as they went deeper into the underground. Still her eyesight didn't adjust to the dark.

They turned to another corner and went down some more steps, this one quite longer than the last.

Angel missed most of the treads so the man lifted her up from the waist and carried her all the way down. Now realizing, she didn't hear this one talk. He was a quite one.

The others that were following them from the back strode forward, making a shield as they passed by armed men.

Angel's vision by some means regulated itself, because now she made out some tall, dark figures that were occupying almost every corner there was to this place.

Some whistled when they spotted her, some chuckled darkly. All the while, Angel's body broke out into tiny sweats.

She could barely breathe when panic clogged at her chest, threatening to rip out from her throat.

The men came to a stop next to a huge, metal door and the black eyed guy spoke with confidence, "Barsad. Let us in."

Whoever Barsad was, Angel couldn't see the man.

"_He_ is resting now. None should disturb him unless, of course, he has a death wish," Barsad growled. The men uneasily shifted in their place, giving nervous glances at one another.

Gulping, Black eye uttered, "We… We have found her."

"Good. Where is she?" Barsad coolly asked.

The black eyed man gave a stiff nod to her direction. Angel stiffened. Barsad cocked his face to the side, his gaze passing the men and finally landing on the terrified sight of her. He grinned.

"Bring her to me," he ordered. The one holding her tossed her to Barsad. She toppled forwards and barely stopped herself from aiming the metal door. Barsad lightly clasped her forearm as his other hand held a military firearm. Angel gulped loudly.

"I'll take it from here. Good job to you three," Barsad said, giving the men the glare to take their leave already. And so they hastily did.

He looked down at her and she looked up at his baby blues. Then, slowly, he shook his head as he slid the metal door open.

The first thing Angel heard as she leisurely stepped into the room was the beeping of a monitor.

She looked around the place; it was quite lighter than the room before it. She could at least make out some things.

Clearing his throat, Barsad spoke, clearly wishing he hadn't, "Bane." The name awfully sounded familiar to Angel as she glared at Barsad with confusion. Who was he talking to? There was no one in this room except- someone growled at the far corner of the room.

Angel stiffened as her gaze flew to the direction where the sound came from. It was a dark corner but she evidently knew that the beeping of the monitor was coming from there.

She narrowed her eyes to observe clearer. She thought she saw someone lay atop an object. Someone immensely massive. Her mouth instantly dried as if it were stuffed with cotton.

"Have I not made myself clear when I ordered to be left unaided?" uttered someone from that dark corner in annoyance. The voice had not sounded human. It rather sounded like a robot but with a little foreign accent to it. Unknowingly, Angel instantly took a step back.

"My sincere apologies Bane, I didn't mean to disturb you. But the men I sent out came back with a result. They have found her," Barsad tightly replied.

"Aaah…" crackled that mechanized voice. For a few minutes they stood still, daring not to make a sound. Then, Angel's ears twitched as she heard the ruffling of clothes and then the squeaking sound of the mattress being pressed by a heavy body attempting to get up.

Then, the space was filled by a loud thud. She gasped.

Heavy, yet cautious, footsteps trod to their direction.

And every step earned Angel a gasp. From shadows, lurked a massive shade. Wide eyed, Angel's jaw fell open; _surely it couldn't be a human._

The silhouette neared, causing her back to slightly bend in fright.

The shadow stopped moving and rather settled that bulky weight on an object that was close by. "Aaah..," crackled that voice again. In satisfaction? Pain? Angel couldn't tell but knew that that lethal voice caused goose bombs to spread over her body and up her spine. Practically, every hair she possessed stood in alert.

"Bring her forth," Bane lastly ordered, shocking Angel. Barsad straightened and pushed Angel to his direction. Hurriedly, Angel grabbed Barsad's arm, virtually begging to not let her go there. He leisurely raised his weapon, gradually placing it behind her spine. She gulped, getting the message, and shakily walked to the shadows.

She tripped twice on her way to the bulky mortal named Bane. With her chin trembling and eyes watering, Angel knew the earthly being only sat few feet away. She commanded her legs to move in front one another but failed miserably as her thighs shook and gave out on her, literally making her fall and take her place between the outstretched legs of the mortal.

She faced the ground instead of him as she straightened, her tears spilling on the filthy floor. Oh, God. What have I done to deserve such a fate, when all I did was save the lives of your creation?

The breathing of the man before her was heavy, as though an object stood before his face, making the echo of oxygen as it vaporizes.

Suddenly, firm fingers clutched her cheeks, making Angel gasp and finally look up. What greeted her was not what Angel expected. She screamed. Or tried to since her scream was swallowed by the magnitude of her fear. Crying, she struggled below his clasp and only ceased when those fingers tightened their grip.

Angel once again faced him, the man whose half face was covered by a mask. Skeleton finger like tubes enclosed the place where his mouth resided, giving him a very eerie image.

Out of fear, she hastily glanced down.

"Your name," Bane requested coolly. Angel kept quite.

He forced her to look up at him, making Angel whimper.

"Your… name," he demanded, lethal dripping from his tone.

"A-Angel H-Heart," was her shaky response.

He slightly cocked his head to the side knowingly. "Do you know why you are here?" he lightly inquired. Angel gave an abrupt shake of her head.

"You are here just like the many doctors were before you," was the crackled reply.

"I-I don't un-understand."

Without taking his fingers away from her cheeks, he tossed a glance at Barsad and kept his glare. Barsad shifted in his place, feeling the weight of the glare, and answered instead.

"You were brought here to _heal_ him."

Angel stiffened. Heal him? Why would she-? Then her gaze automatically landed on Bane's abdomen as the scent of zinc and blood drifted to her nostrils. Through the darkness, she observed that from his chest till his waist his entire upper body was wrapped around with smutty bandages.

Then everything kind of made sense, the beeping of the monitor, the fact that she was Gotham's most admired doctor, and her kidnapping. Dear God, he was _marred_ and she was to mend him!

Blinking, she cast a glance at Bane and noticed him gazing down at her. Blinking several times, she nervously nibbled on her lower lip as she croaked out, "a-and if I… don't?"

Immediately, those firm fingers tightly grabbed her neck and evenly squeezed. Angel grabbed at his hand with both of her hands. She had the look of a frightened cat.

"Do you not know who I am?" his voice darkened. Angel wished she could take back her words, her courage should have aided her, but what was done was done. The damage was made. Was this how she died?

"When he asks you a question, it's best if you answer. If you know what's good for you," Barsad broke in. Angel immediately shook her head.

He seemed rather surprised as those beastly eyes of his widened a little.

Angel gulped as those firm fingers leisurely withdrew from her cheeks and gently rested below her chin. With a gentle tug, he brought her face closer as he slightly leaned forward, his mask brushing her ears.

She shivered beneath his touch and was surprised she didn't pull away but naively accepted the warmth his body radiated.

His breathing became heavy as he, with a hint of pride in his tone, whispered horrendous words into her ear, "I am the cause of Batman's death."

Angel's heart skipped a beat as her eyes widened in shock. Realization struck her like thunderbolt; he was _Bane_, the criminal who threatened to blow up Gotham, the reason why many died, or rather, the reason why Batman died. And he was _alive_. For Heaven's sake, he was alive!

Horrified, Angel pulled away from his grasp and crawled as far as she could away from him and thought, through clogging feelings, sensed him grin.

Sighing, even though it came out like a mechanized echo, Bane rested his palms on his knees and hefted himself up. One step, two steps, he guardedly walked to her.

Each hazardous step of his caused Angel to crawl back and back until her behind hit a cold wall.

Soon, he towered over her, gaining all of Angel's attention. He was very tall.

_How was she to survive this?_

_How was she to escape from this nightmare?_

"You are obliged to mend me, Angel," Bane grabbed her attention, answering her 'What-If-I-Won't' question. Angel looked up at him through teary eyes.

"Please," she croaked out, "don't do this to me."

Kneeling down, Bane came to an eye to eye level with Angel, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Do you know what happened to the previous doctors who were brought here to treat me?" he asked. Angel didn't have to think to know the answer as she realized with disgust, "You killed them."

The corners of his eyes lifted and his eyes gleamed, Angel knew that Bane was smiling. Through the fear burning in her chest, anger ignited, taking its place. How dare he do this? How dare he threaten her?

"Why would you kill them? Or rather yet, don't answer. My answer will be the same, no. I will not heal you," she gritted out, "I'd rather die and nothing will change my mind."

She expected Bane to erupt in anger, lash out on her or better yet strangle her. But, with such shocking ease and calmness, he grounded her with his intense stare, "I'm sure _Ava_ would be an inspiration."

Angel gasped in horror. Then, "No," she whispered, "Please, no. Not her. Don't harm her, I beg of you. Okay," Angel rushed out, "I'll do what you ask of me. Anything. I swear. Just don't harm her." Anything for her sweet, loving sister Ava. She would bring her the world if she could.

"That is more like it," Bane coolly replied and got up with a groan. The bandages that were wrapped around his body were wet with blood and were practically dripping down to his dark cargo pants.

He turned away from her and walked back to his dark corner, giving a slight wave of his hand to Barsad. It was a signal, Angel knew much. But she didn't know for what.

Oh, _no_. Did Bane not take her words seriously? Was he going to eliminate her?

"I meant what I said," Angel cried out as Barsad grabbed her by the forearm, "I will do what you ask of me!"

Bane ignored her as Barsad got her to her feet and tugged at her arm.

"Please!" Angel cried out again, trying to grab Bane's attention. Because of her recklessness, her sweet Ava might pay the price.

"Barsad," Bane's voice echoed from the darkness and Barsad stilled, "bring her forth when I demand of her presence. But as for now, leave me be."

Barsad uttered a stiff, "Yes, sir" and ushered Angel out of Bane's territory. Oh, God, she released a breath she didn't know she was holding, he might demand her presence again. That meant she would not be eliminated and her sister was safe, for now, at least. That was enough miracles for one day.

The next time she would come face to face with Bane again, she will try to negotiate. As long as she was by his side, nurturing him, he was not to harm her loved ones.

She would try to gain the courage. Yes, she would. Anything for her beloved Ava.

Barsad slid the metal door open and ushered her out, both of them strolled the sewers as they turned to another passageway. After walking for a while, Barsad came to a stop before another metal door and slid it open. He literally tossed Angel in like football and slammed the door shut.

"Wait!" Angel cried out, "what are you doing?! Let me out!" She banged on the door then knowing it was useless, helplessly, slid to the floor, bringing her knee up to her chest.

As the darkness enveloped her, Angel did the expected; she wept like a baby.


	2. Chapter 2

_Well, I didn't get to write anything like this on my previous chapter. So, I'll give you some heads up. This is all happening after everything that occurred on The Dark Knight Rises. Even the ending when Bane is thrown to the back of the room with the blast Catwoman fired. And I'll be getting bits from the comics and the movie, making my own kind of ending, y'know? So yeah, I hope you guys read on and tell me how I'm doing. Good? Bad? Share with me your thoughts. (: _

_Now, moving on! _

Life with Bane

Chapter Two

In the dimness and the cold, Angel had sobbed helplessly until she had no strength to stand, until her stomach and eyes _hurt_, until her temples throbbed from all the pressure. Soon, unknowingly, her heavy lids slowly started to close and slumber once again took over her, this time, no matter how detectable the noises were, Angel did not wake up.

Strong arms violently shook her, startling Angel out of sleep. Her eyes snapped open. Without thinking, on instinct, her leg sprung forward, aiming the person before her on the stomach.

The man grunted and fell on his behind. Swiftly getting back to his feet, he dragged Angel up as well. Angel's head swayed and she couldn't keep her balance upright as her world went black for a couple of seconds. "I'm so sorry," she murmured when her vision returned and she glanced up in confusion. Barsad's blue eyes stared down at her. Then, everything clicked. She remembered. She was kidnapped and brought here to heal the feared human named Bane.

Then, realization struck. Barsad was here, that meant… that meant Bane was asking for her. Angel quickly straightened. "Are you… are you…," her voice cracked and she cleared her throat. Barsad grabbed her by the upper arm and ushered her out of the pit hole. Her stomach hurt her as he hurriedly dragged her through the filthy sewers.

"He is asking for you, yes. But you have got to do something else before going to Bane," Barsad said, eying her up and down. In anxiety, Angel's words were once again caught up in her throat. She cleared her throat twice and asked, "L-like what?"

Barsad didn't answer her; he kept on leading her through the filthy tunnels of the sewers. After couple of minutes, they entered a room. No, it was a washroom, Angel realized as she faced the view. The room had lights that randomly switched on and off, the blue marble that draped the floor was covered with mud and dirt, and the white sinks and urinals were either broken or covered with yellow stains. She winced in disgust.

"Why… are we here?" She whispered.

"For you to wash up," Barsad replied beside her. With a stiff tilt of his chin, he directed his gaze on the sink to her right. Angel gulped then gradually nodded. She walked her way to the sink and turned the knob for the water to leak out. She waited in silence for the water to come but it didn't. Then, slowly, drip by drip the water leaked out until it was literally gushing down. Angel rolled up her sleeves and washed her hands thrice, then her face, her neck and shoulders, and up her elbows until her upper body was clean.

"Here," Barsad said, grabbing her attention. Angel glanced back and caught Barsad putting combat boots and atop socks next to a wall. "They are probably your size; put them on when you're done. And be fast," Barsad ordered. Angel nodded and got back to doing her business.

The water was cold as she started washing away the dirt from her feet, and when she was done, Angel tidied herself and her hair, once again putting her locks into a neat pony-tail. Angel's body shook from the cold as she tip-toed her way to Barsad, kneeling down, she hastily put on the socks and the combat boots. They fit her rather right. Satisfied as warmth sizzled its way to her feet, Angel straightened.

"Okay, I'm done," she chattered out, wiping away her wet face with her sleeves.

Barsad nodded and once again grabbed her by the upper arm. Angel winced at the pain his clasp brought. Once again, they started walking through the tunnels.

"Before you go in, let me make some things clear to you," Barsad spoke. Angel nodded, "Okay."

"Do not by all means disobey him, you hear? Whatever he orders, you do it. And you do it fast. Don't ask him questions and don't try to deceive him. Bane is smarter than you think he is."

"What if my questions are about… you know… his health situations. As a doctor, it's part of my job to question him." Angel stated, hoping she didn't click a nerve in Barsad.

"If it's related to medical, then choose your words wisely. Or you'll end up just like the doctors before you," Barsad muttered the last sentence, more to himself than her. Angel stiffened.

"W-what happened to the doctors before me?" she asked anyways.

"They were killed because they betrayed him, trying to escape. And Bane loathes disloyalty". Angel looked at the ground in silence. This was getting harder by each passing second, Angel thought. When will she ever go home? Will she ever go home?

The thoughts were trying to get the better of her as once again tears tried to blur her vision. No, Angel, you will not cry. You have to be at your best. Bane cannot see you like this. Sniffing, she straightened.

They came to a familiar tunnel and stopped next to _the_ metal door. Angel's heartbeat quickened. _What if he doesn't appreciate my skills? What if I accidently ask him questions he doesn't like? _

Barsad slid the door open. _Oh, God. Here it goes…_

Nervously nibbling on her lip, Angel leisurely stepped into the room and once again the beeping of the monitor greeted her ears. To her utter surprise, Barsad closed the door behind her, leaving her alone with the beast. Oh, no, no. No! He did not just-! He couldn't leave her alone here!

But there was no escape now. The door was sealed. Angel felt like she was tossed into the cage of a ferocious lion. Gulping, she faced the darkness. It was just like before; she could only make out some objects. Clearing her throat, hesitantly, she called out, "B-Bane…?"

No response.

Angel eyed the area, no show of Bane and no sound. Inhaling deeply, she faced the dark corner. Taking a step forward, she exhaled. Slowly like that, Angel made her way to the edge of the room.

"Bane…?" She whispered again, edging closer by the second. She clasped her hands together, her fingers endlessly drumming against her palms. He was there, she knew it. _Sensed_ it. His presence was already weighing her shoulders down. Why was he not answering?

Angel quickened her steps, worry sparking in her chest. Her doctor instincts were picking up on her, and it didn't matter whether he was an enemy. He was hurt. And that was enough reason for Angel to care. "Bane? Are you okay?" She asked as the beeping of the monitor sounded closer. The closer she edged to the corner, the better her eyes adjusted to the dark. She could make out cabinet shelves that contained objects of different sizes. Not paying much heed, Angel faced her right and then stilled.

Her lips parted in shock and in a little bit of awe. Bane rested atop a high mattress, his body occupying the entire space, as he breathed heavily. She shakily walked up to him; removing the hanging IV's from her way, and taking her place beside him. The beeping of the monitor was the only thing heard as Angel, angling her head, quietly examined Bane.

His eyes were closed and his features looked relaxed. If he wasn't so scary, it would have been safe to say that he slept as sound as a baby. He wore dark cargo pants and combat boots like hers, but his upper body was nude, the bandages crying out to be changed.

"Bane," she whispered, "this is Angel. I'm here like you requested." Bane's eyes slightly cracked open, those dark lashes brushing his pale cheeks. The breathing of the mask once again became hearable as he fought his way out of slumber. Then, those fiery eyes snapped open, causing Angel to gasp as they landed on her. He stared at her for a few heartbeats and Angel not knowing what to do, awkwardly raised her hand and waved.

"You have come," Bane huskily uttered.

"Yes," Angel whispered, "I have come." Bane attempted to rise but Angel's hand shot out, quickly pressing his shoulder against the mattress, "It is best if you lay…still."

When those deadly sapphire eyes glared at her hand, Angel hastily took it away. "I'm sorry," she croaked out. Bane stared ahead, "perform your duty then take your leave." Angel abruptly nodded. For a while she stared into space like an idiot, not knowing how to form the upcoming question, or rather, statement.

Bane's gaze landed on her, his eyes gleaming with question. As in, why the hell wasn't she getting to work? "You don't have the tools," Angel stated, nibbling on her lower lip, "but if you do, mind telling me where they are?"

His eyes landed on something that was behind her, "whatever you desire, it resides there."

"Oh," Angel whispered as she faced the shelves with things on it, "Oh, okay. Thanks." She made her way to the shelves and looked around. Her mouth dried as she eyed the supplies, he literally had everything a doctor needed. The E.N.T tools, the Larynx, the Artery Forceps, or the Retractors. You name it.

Angel grabbed the scissors, some bandages, and cotton. She made her way back to Bane and straightened. Putting the things next to his thighs, with the scissor, Angel carefully cut the bloody bandages away. When done, she cautiously removed them.

What greeted her was not what Angel had expected. Her eyes widened in horror, "Oh… God," she whispered. "This is an emergency level, why wouldn't you let me care for you the second I was brought here?" She asked Bane, who peacefully rested with his eyes closed. Her doctor instincts took over her completely, making her brain rush with ways to solve this. Swiftly, she hurried back to the shelves and grabbed the necessary tools. But it was hard to find them with this damn dimness.

"Damn it!" she hissed. "There is a lamp to your right, Doctor Heart," Bane calmly offered. Did he not care that his entire abdomen and chest was burned?! With her hasty moves, Angel found the lamp, turned it on, and gave her attention back to the shelves.

Making a mental note, Angel grabbed at more things, coming back to Bane with her hands full. She rested the equipment on the ground and faced his body with a wince. From his lower chest till the waist, Bane was covered with severe skin damages, blisters, and burns. His muscles were popping out in some areas as well as his nerves. At some point, Angel spotted a lot of areas that were healing, and it wasn't _that_ terrifying, but he has got to stop moving! Every move either tore at his skin or widened the wounds, making them spurt out more blood.

Wearing clean gloves, Angel brought the needle holders up then placed the string on the hook. Carefully wiping away the gushing blood from a wound that was split open, Angel started her stitching. Ten minutes passed until she was done with the stitching. She gave her attention to the burns. They were healing quite nicely but still possessed redness. Tapping on the creams that lay before her with her fingers, Angel spotted the one she needed.

The Healing Cream. Squeezing it for the lime liquid to come out, Angel brought it closer to the stitched wound and, with a square bandage, rubbed until it was covered with the cream. She did the same with the other burns and blisters, using Aloe or Pramoxine, until his burns were no longer left unaided. All the while Bane lay in silence, not whining or even wincing. She was surprised. Did he not feel the pain? Or was it that he got used to it?

Angel shook her head slightly as she wiped away blood stains from his body, only leaving the wounds she tended. Clearing her throat, she straightened, "Bane," she whispered his name, taking off her gloves, "Can you please get up? I need to wrap your body with bandages. But slowly, please, or you'll re-open your wounds."

Bane cracked his eyelids open, facing her, he slowly rose. He gradually came up to a sitting position as he supported his weight with his palms. "Thank you," Angel slightly smiled and opened a new pack of bandages. Taking her place between his knees, Angel started to wrap him up.

Bane and Angel were now at the same level as her eyes sometimes, unintentionally, landed on his. God, he was extremely broad. And very warm, Angel thought as she dropped lower. Her arms went under his as she neared to him to pass the bandage from behind. The process made her look like someone who was coming to him for a hug, then changing her mind, she'd withdraw. Then come back to him again.

All the while, Angel felt Bane watch her, making her uneasy. She gulped as she dived into another hug, this time their bodies slightly brushed. She hurriedly stepped back as if he were poison. Bane raised an eyebrow in question. Gulping, Angel's gaze fell to the ground as she shakily got back to work. She had to stop acting strange.

Withdrawing, Angel slightly kneeled down, and once again found herself in his embrace. Ending the cycle on his waist, she sealed it with a tape.

Swallowing, she straightened, stepping back. "All done, but I suggest you rest since any abrupt movement might re-open your wounds."

Bane, placing his palms on his knees, hefted himself up. Ignoring her request, he walked up to his bed and brought a black shirt with sleeves out. What was he doing? Did he not just hear her? With a tug, he wore it over his head and swiftly brought it down his stomach.

"These are doctor's orders," Angel straightened, raising her chin stubbornly. Bane glanced at her and, with a mocking stride, walked up to her, closing the remaining distance between them.

He gently placed his hand on her petite shoulder, causing Angel's chin to quiver as he stroked one of her chocolate strands between his fingers.

"And you think _that_ is going to stop me?" He slickly asked. Angel's lower lip trembled at his nearness as her heart instantly picked up speed. She opened her mouth and snapped it shut as her words were swallowed by her panic.

"Take heed of what you say, Doctor Heart, for it is clearly easy for me to rip out that little chatty tongue of yours," Bane warned. Angel whimpered.

"B-But responsibility is s-still a r-responsibility," Angel at last spoke up, gaining back the attention of those piercing eyes. Bane slightly angled his head to the side, staring right into her soul.

"If y-you want to heal…," Angel shakily continued, "you have got to t-take good c-care of yourself."

"And that is something _I'll_ do, woman," Bane coolly replied, placing his thumb on the center of her trachea. Angel froze.

"Your duty here is to mend me not order me around," his tone grew colder as he spoke. Angel's body shook beneath his touch. "Don't forget that, Doctor Heart," Bane gave a light tap of his thumb against her throat, murmuring "not until you're done mending me."

With grace, Bane passed her, making sure their bodies didn't brush one another. Angel breathed out as his hand fell away from her neck, once again making the cold attack her skin. As he walked away from her, Angel, with a sudden twirl, called out.

"And when I'm done with you, what is to happen with me?"

Bane, as massive as he was, silently trod his way to the end of the room. He poised himself right across from the metal door. Angel, with her heart nearly breaking out of her ribs, waited impatiently for his reply.

To her utter surprise, Bane opened what seemed another exit as sudden bright rays of light gladly enveloped his figure, making Angel study him with her widening eyes. She gasped at the sight of Bane. Through the clogging fear, she saw past her feelings that he, no doubt, was the most _exquisite_ being she has ever laid her eyes on.

Not every day you saw people like him. Not every day you dealt with such men. Bane _was_ one of a kind, and he, no qualm or whatsoever outstood others in both appearances and behavior.

The next thing that greeted her senses was the hard gushing and the splashing of rushing water against ground. Even though it felt like there was a waterfall right outside this room, Angel could make out the unique voice of Bane as he spoke.

What he uttered next left Angel gasping in disbelief as his words, sharper than the sharpest knife, sliced through her chest, in a matter of seconds making her dreams and hopes shatter into million pieces.

"You are to be eliminated, of course". He coolly stated as he stepped out of her sight and closed the door shut, taking all the lights with him. Heavy silence settled on Angel's shoulders as she eyed the darkness. She stared at it as she tried to understand through the forming feelings to why she would be eliminated, "But… but I…," she whispered, blinking. Angel tried to make sense out of it but what he declared couldn't be distorted.

She was to _die_.

Stumbling backwards, Angel landed on the filthy floor. She was to die and no one would know…

She was to do die like she never existed! This time, her feelings sprung out, her agitated voice filling the darkness. What was to happen to her lovely Ava? What was to happen to her friends, her life? Was she to leave them behind _so_ suddenly? She had a lot of plans, but now… now they were to rot in hell for they would never come true.

Frustration and depression ignited in her chest, causing Angel to sob but to sob also in anger. No, she thought, she would not be diminished here. Never. A reckless idea formed in her head as Angel got up to her feet, shakily planning her steps.

She had to escape.

Somehow, someway, she would make it out of here. What was the point if she was to be killed one way or the other? At least she would leave Bane wounded and unattended. Yeah, he deserved it! Now Angel acutely knew why the other doctors escaped before they were done with Bane, because they had no other choice. Frustration grew tighter in her chest, causing her stomach to hurt. Angel ignored the pain as she eyed the other outlet Bane exited from. Wait, no, she thought, too risky. She might unintentionally cross ways with him and she would be dead meat at that second.

Then that only left the metal door. Nervously, biting on her lower lip, Angel taped on her chin. Before Bane came back, she had to be gone. Angel let a frustrated growl out as she stomped her way to his bed. Clearing it from the bandages, she threw them in the bin next to his bed. Angel placed back the equipments she got from the shelves and fixed the bed's sheets.

She was cleaning, that much she knew. But cleaning helped her think, and at this moment Angel _really_ needed to think. She could sneak out, hiding herself in the darkness or use someone as bait to make her way out. Or just run like hell.

This was truly helpless!

Angel whimpered as warm tears slowly rolled down her cheeks, the frustration leisurely backing away. With a whine Angel settled herself at the edge of the mattress, clutching her bothering stomach. She never asked for this. She wanted to be with Ava, Angel finally cried out. She wanted her sister, right here, right now, holding her close and at the same time whispering heart-felt words into her. Angel sobbed as realization struck, she will _never_ see her sweet Ava get married.

Placing her elbows on her knees and resting her face against her hands, she wept in helplessness. "Why?" she whispered, "With million people living in Gotham, why did this have to happen to me?" Angel moaned, "why not another doctor?" Then realizing that she wanted another doctor to be in her place was wrong and felt wrong, "No, cross that out. Why couldn't Bane just choose to die?"

She sobbed at that thought more. Her head was filled with _why, why, why's_ when Angel didn't realize her stomach being pressured by the stress. With a hard spasm, her stomach tightened, causing Angel to screech out in pain. Gasping, Angel clutched at her tummy, looking at it with teary eyes. At that moment, Angel knew exactly what was happening to her. She wasn't surprised when her stomach twisted in different directions, but rather ran to the bin next to the bed and strongly heaved, throwing out whatever lay in her belly.

After a heartbeat, another round forced itself out of her throat, causing her to heave again. With a gasp, she sat on the mattress, wiping at her mouth with the back of her wrist.

_It was the cold,_ Angel concluded, when she slept in that pit hole the cold had seeped into her organ, causing her stomach to get sick. Moaning, she felt her head spin as it felt too heavy for her neck. Losing energy, Angel collapsed on the mattress, slowly hauling her body into a petite ball. That would keep her warm, she lastly thought as she drifted into slumber, her world going pitch black.

Angel's head lolled to the side as she shifted in bed for a comfortable position. Sleep slowly started to abandon her and, soon, Angel picked up a beeping sound. Mourning the loss of sleep, her eyes cracked open. Flickers of light greeted her vision and she had to blink several times to get used to it. Sighing, she eyed the beeping of the monitor and the IV's that hung from the hangers. Angel rubbed her churning belly. Although it stopped hurting, she was awfully hungry. Rubbing her eyes, she rolled to her back and stretched. Then, Angel abruptly stilled as her eyes landed on a familiar body before her.

Bane sat at the end of the mattress with his bare back exposed to her. Head bowed down, shoulders blades out, and elbows resting on his knees, he looked rather deep in thought. Angel wanted to form a coherent sentence but her words were swallowed by this particular sight. With her eyes narrowed, she studied his exposed back. Gaping, hideous looking like scars covered Bane's spine. It looked like as if someone grazed his back with a knife, numerously running it up and down, praying it'd remain.

Angel winced at the thought. Although she didn't mean to, instantly her gaze landed on the tray beside him. Her mouth instantly watered as the scent of pancakes drifted to her nostrils.

_Please, let that be for me._ Angel wished as she eyed the three leveled pancakes on the tray with a glass of water.

Then, her stomach rumbled loudly, filling the silence.

That must have grabbed Bane's attention because his head slowly rose and he straightened. Instantly, Angel got up to a sitting position. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" she croaked out, the action too raw on her throat. Bane breathed evenly, his breath echoing through the mask, as he gradually got up. The mattress slightly bounced by the loss of his weight and Angel got her knees closer to her chest.

"So you have awakened," his mechanized voice reverberated through the mask. Angel unintentionally blushed. "I… didn't mean to fall asleep here. I'm really sorry," she whispered, glancing up at him. Angel saw that he held a picture, a picture of a _woman_, she realized as her brows formed into a frown. But before she could make out her features, he stuffed it into his pocket.

Angel eyed him curiously. Who was that? Was she someone important? Angel found herself frowning again. Bane ignored her and got the black shirt hanging from one of the hooks from the wall and swiftly wore it over his bandaged body. He calmly spoke to her, "Barsad will escort you to your residence, in favor for you to grab some of your belongings. On your way back, bring practical medication, for your stay here, Angel Heart, will be prolonged."

Angel exhaled as his earlier words played in her head; _you're to be eliminated, of course_. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips together in silence. If she wanted to escape, this was her chance. But, Angel thought, her recklessness might cause Ava her life. And because of her, her sweet sister will be in fatal danger. Angel could _never_ risk that. If she was to mend Bane till her death, she'd do it. But if only her sweet Ava was safe.

Gaining the courage, Angel opened her eyes. "Bane," she whispered, glancing up at him. He stood at the edge of the mattress, his back to her. By the sound of his name, he tossed her a glance over his shoulder. Angel edged closer to the side of the bed, tightly clasping her hands together.

"I-I need to ask you for… for a favor."

She was practically shaking when Bane settled himself on the mattress, resting his elbows on his knees. "What is it that you desire, Doctor Heart?" his voice crackled through the mask. Gulping, Angel chose her words wisely, "a-as long as I am with you… by y-your side, you have to promise me t-that you will not hurt my l-loved ones. Even," she gulped, closing her eyes, "when I'm dead."

"Aaah… negotiating are we?" Bane taunted her. Angel glanced at him, "Please," she whispered, "I will never leave your side. I will mend you till my… last breath. I promise."

Bane didn't face her as they sat in heavy silence. Angel started to panic, worrying if she clicked a nerve in him, remembering Barsad's warning. She was going to beg him again and again if that's all it took to spare Ava her life, but-

"You have my agreement, Miss Heart." Bane lastly uttered. Angel nearly clapped her hands in utter happiness, but stopped herself. Her vision blurred as her chest warmed, _her Ava would be safe_.

"Thank you, thank you. Thank you so much," she rushed out. Bane slightly nodded and got up. "Eat up, for you have only few minutes before going out to the streets of Gotham."

Angel faced the tray with wide eyes. "Is t-that really for…me?" she pointed at the pancakes. Her stomach rumbled again, causing her to redden. "Indeed," Bane muttered, composedly facing away from her. He stomped his way to the direction of the metal door. "Where are you going?" Angel rushed out. "Barsad will join you in a few," he ignored her question and was soon out of the room, once again leaving Angel all by herself.

She did not squander a second, _oh_ no, grabbing the fork, Angel dug in. "Mmm," she moaned, "so, soooo, goowd!" She grumbled with her mouth packed. She took one bite after the other until only crumbles were left of the pancake. At last, draining the glass filled with water, Angel sighed in satisfaction. The opening of the metal door caught her attention and she straightened, fixing herself. She wiped at her mouth and re-did her pony-tail. Soon, Barsad's figure greeted her from the shadows.

"We have to move now," he said, ushering Angel over with a tilt of his gun. Angel got to her feet and made her way to Barsad. When she reached her destination, Barsad ushered her out of the metal door and through the sewers.

Angel didn't know how long they walked; all she knew right now was that she craved water with every fiber. "Are we there yet?" She asked Barsad for the hundredth time. Barsad growled, "Almost. Now, keep quiet." She groaned, her shoulders sagging. They were still under the sewers, making their way through the dirty tunnels. She winced at the smell as she complained, "Why can't we just take a cab?"

"Because it's daylight."

"So?"

"We're wanted men."

Angel paused. "But you still hide in the sewers? Didn't you hear, cops still keep an eye to these places? Isn't it too risky to stay here?"

"We do. And we know exactly where. But the underground is like another world. It will take time for them to make their way to us." Angel thought for a moment then shrugged as she started following Barsad again. "I have a question," she started, causing Barsad to frown again. When he didn't offer her an answer, she asked anyways.

"Aren't you guys, well, disappointed that your plan didn't work?"

Barsad fell into dead silence as he ushered her through the tunnels. Minutes passed until he finally gave her an answer, "It was Bane who led us, and we were just following orders. If he's not disappointed, there is no reason for us to be."

She frowned then bit her lower lip, "But… why is he not? I mean, Gotham failed to explode."

"He's alive isn't he? There is a reason why second chances exist." Angel gaped at him, dead silence falling over her. He tossed her a quick glance to make sure she was still following. Angel's mind was being clogged by different questions as she tried to make sense out of things. Why would Bane want to attack Gotham again? Why was it so important for it to disappear?

"That's what I think, anyways." Barsad added, abruptly making Angel exhale in relief. Oh, good. She placed her palm on her beating heart and somehow relaxed. "But what do I know? My time spent with Bane and I still can't get a good read at him."

"Are you two like… close friends?"

"Close enough."

Angel nodded, but she couldn't help but ask questions. Barsad was easier to have a conversation with and easy to be around. Unlike Bane. "I'm just wondering… why would he, uh, want to explode Gotham in the first place?"

"It does not concern you, woman."

Barsad stomped forward, clutching his rifle close. These men were such fiery soldiers, Angel thought with distaste.

She frowned, "It kind of does. I was nearly going to get my ass burned if it wasn't for Batman saving million lives. So you might as well say the reason."

"I like to keep it this way." Barsad ignored her.

Angel growled but found herself too deep, wanting for answers, "There must have been a reason why he wanted millions dead, right? Come on, Barsad. It's not like I'll tell anyone. I'm stuck here, remember?"

Barsad growled then, after a few seconds, sighed, "Firstly, Bane was not the one wanting Gotham annihilated. Someone else wanted it to be in ashes. There is nothing more to the story."

Angel's eyes widened as she found it hard to digest Barsad's words, "So what you're saying is that… that Bane was just following orders?"

"Following orders?" Barsad chuckled in mockery, then turned and faced her, "He doesn't do orders, lady." Turning on his heels, Barsad started walking again.

He sighed as he muttered, "He was merely doing that woman a favor."

Angel's brows jumped in surprise. "Did you just say woman?"

"We have arrived."

Barsad stopped and climbed the metal stairs, leisurely removing the lid away. Abruptly, light seeped in, causing Angel to blink several times to get used to it.

Barsad climbed out then commanded Angel to follow suit. She climbed out as well, with the help of Barsad, of course. She feared and in a way hoped that people might spot them, but they were in an alley and garbage bins were shielding them from the view. Barsad, with his brows knitting together, checked his watch and nodded.

"It's twelve in the afternoon. When the sun is setting, meet me here. Understand? But if I won't come, _someone_ else will."

Angel gaped at him, "Wait. Wait, what? You're leaving me? Alone? Really?" Barsad grinned at her, "Don't get your hopes up, Doc. There was food tracking device in your pancakes. I can easily find you if you ever decide to escape."

She pressed her lips in silence as the forming hope in her chest slowly died.

"You're a block away from your apartment," Barsad said, "keep a low profile and be careful. Here," he got money out from his pocket, "money for the meds. Be quick as possible, understand?"

Angel nodded, taking the money. "B-But what about you? Where are you going? What are you going to do?" Barsad sniffed as he dove back into the sewers.

"What I do best, follow orders."

And like that he was gone. Angel closed the lid and stood. She was shivering from the cold as tiny snowflakes landed on her cheeks, leaving wet circles. As Barsad ordered, Angel kept a low profile and made her way to her apartment. She was humming happily as one thought formed in her head: She will get to take a warm bath.

Angel spent exactly one hour in the tub, letting the warmth seep into her skin and chase away the cold. She blew on the bubbles and sighed in relaxation. Then, when done, she showered, using her favorite sweet scented shampoos and soap. After brushing her teeth, she dried herself. Angel put on her black pants, V-shaped green sweater, and the boots that Barsad gave her. She found them surprisingly very comfy.

Packing her things into a bag, mainly getting pants, sweaters, and shirts, Angel zipped it up. She also got dresses and a few high heels and not to mention her bridesmaid dress (just in case). To another smaller bag she packed her cosmetics, perfume, hairbrush, and toothbrush.

Angel spent her other hours roaming around her house, taking in every view and picture into memory. She also took medicine for her stomach and then watched some movies, ate some snacks, rested, and by then it was already four o'clock. She hurriedly got up, after two hours the sun would set. Angel licked her lips as she gave a final look to her surroundings and sighed.

Angel would have given Ava a call, tell her not to worry, which she obviously was, but her phone was out of charge and there was no time. She would do that later. Somehow. Grabbing her things in a hurry, Angel went out of her apartment for good.

She was practically running with her things in hand as she tried to find a pharmacy. Damn, damn, damn! Where were the stores when you needed them? A lot of time has been wasted. She hoped Barsad was merciful.

Angel tried to remember local pharmacies that were close by and-bam! There was one and it was a block away. She ran to it and when she came in front of the door, a sign read: CLOSED.

"What the hell, man?" Angel groaned. With her finger, she checked the timings that were written on a white paper. It would open in an hour.

Sighing, Angel walked to the closest coffee shop and waited. But time passed so slowly. Angel was picking up her things to leave but instantly her eyes landed on a phone booth across the street. She changed a $5 dollar bill to coins and walked up to it. She would give Ava a call.

Picking up the phone, Angel typed in Ava's number. She waited in silence for her sister to answer but she didn't. Drumming her fingers against her hip, she tried again.

Ava did not answer.

"Damn it, come on sis!"

She was going to try again but she spotted an old man opening the pharmacy store. Quickly grabbing her things, Angel rushed to the pharmacy.

She would try again later.

Entering the store, Angel got the required medicine and supplies for Bane. Paying the bills, she stepped out and realized that the sun was already setting. Cursing, Angel made her way to the alley. She got lost a couple of times on the way and by that time the sun had already settled. Darkness draped the sky and twinkling stars came to view.

Across the street, some drunken men whistled at her and then chuckled. Angel gulped and quickly made her way to the alley. She spotted couple of garbage bins closing some of the entrance and she knew she found the right one.

Angel crossed the road and edged closer to the alley. From afar, she spotted a dark figure next to the bins and immediately she released a relieved breath out.

"Barsad," Angel swallowed, coming closer to the figure, "I'm very sorry. I'm late I know, but I can totally explain. I was lost and… and…" Her words trailed to a whisper as the figure turned around, shocking the breath out of Angel.

It was _not_ Barsad. It was a thug. The man smugly smiled at her, revealing yellow teeth. His eyes gleamed with excitement, and he leisurely licked his lips as he ran his gaze over her from head to toe. Angel gulped and stepped back.

"I-I'm sorry, I thought you were s-someone else." The man instantly grabbed her by her arm, jerking her forward. Angel screamed. "Let me go!"

"Where do you think you're going, sweetheart?" He brushed a dirty finger down her cheek, grinning wickedly. Angel grunted, trying to lose free. But the man jerked her closer and leaned down, sniffing at her neck.

"You smell so good, honey. So good indeed," he sighed. Then, his slick tongue licked at her neck, causing Angel to squeak. Her leg instantly shot up, kicking him in the groin. He groaned and stumbled back, cursing at her. "You bitch!"

Angel stepped back, away from his reach. From the shadows behind him, two figures materialized. One was a beastly figure as the other her height but with broad shoulders. Angel panicked, two more thugs, probably his friends. Quickly, she was run down the road but the sudden honking of a car caught her attention, forcing her to look straight.

Bright lights greeted her vision and she instantly raised her hand as a shield. Her eyes widened in realization as she spotted a trunk speeding her way. Angel wanted to scream. Too late. _Contact._ Air abandoned her lungs as she felt her body fly and land on the ground with a thud.

_So, how was it? Tell me if I'm doing a good job at it. Tata!_


End file.
